


Ghost of You

by Ryvchan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dead People, Denial of death, Ghost Eggsy, Ghost Harry, Ghosts, M/M, Moving On, Murder, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Psychic Abilities, Reincarnation, Temporary Amnesia, living people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in this world, that not many people understand. Like why there are ghosts. Why they insist on staying with the living. Why some move on and some don't. Sometimes, ghosts get stuck in both the dead and living world, unable to move on because they either haven't accepted their death yet, or they needed help on finding justice for themselves. Or better yet, some are unable to move on because they're stuck, or they don't know that they are dead, or have someone in the living that they haven't said good bye to.</p><p>For Eggsy, he's in this in between state of both worlds. He doesn't remember what happened to him, but he knows he's at least alive. Right? Until he meets someone like him, a dead man, by the name Harry Hart. From there, Harry agree's to help Eggsy find out why he's dead and possibly need to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warning: character death
> 
> Unbeta'd

**Prologue**

 

The sound of bone breaking, and something heavy falling onto the wet ground were heard deep in the alley. Shuffles of feet were heard, as well as harsh low whispers were heard. Until someone yelled.

 

“Are you taking the fucking piss?!” Dean yelled.

 

“Fucking hell! What are we gonna do, guv?” Rottweiler asked, terrified. “We fucking killed da kid!”

 

“You took a step too far, guv!” Another shakingly stared at the body on the ground.

 

Eggsy stared at the shoes of Dean’s goons, eyes glazed. He couldn’t move his body at all. He felt so fucking cold. So cold that the rain that fell on him, seeped deep into his bones, as if the cold was trying to pierce deep into his soul. He tried to make sounds with his mouth, but no sound came. His throat seemed to construct on itself, making it hard to breath. He felt wetness seeping from inside of his mouth. The pain that went all over his body. He felt a bone pushing against him from the inside.

 

Is this how he’s going to die? Is this how he’s going to leave his mum and Daisy? Was this some cruel sick joke that fell on him for doing all the bad deeds for Dean? His eyes were burning from the unshed tears that welled up in his eyes. He didn’t want to die like this. He still had a long life ahead of him. He didn’t want to leave his mum and Daisy. He feared what Dean would do to them, if the bastard’s drinking problem got the best of him. Eggsy really didn’t want to leave the world as he is.

 

Vision starting to blur, Eggsy was suddenly turned over. The pain shooting all over his body, making him want to scream, but he couldn’t. His throat didn’t want to work on him. Eggsy tried so hard to inhale air into his lungs. But his body didn’t want to cooperate with him. It just kept doing the opposite. He was staring up at the dark, rainy sky. There were so many emotions that were bubbling up inside of him. Sadness, fear, and most important, anger. He was so angry about his whole life. About Dean. His mom. Their relationship. Anger spitting on those memories of Dean laying a hand on his mom and him. Anger about his dad dying and leaving them all alone. He was just so angry with everything. He wanted to rip Dean and his goons apart.

 

“What are we gonna do, guv?”

 

“Fuck if I know.” Dean replied.

 

“What are we gunna do?”

 

“Fucking get the car, Rott.” Dean demanded.

 

Eggsy saw Dean and his goons peering down at him from above. He still couldn’t move his body, no matter how much he tried. It hurts so much to move. He could slowly see darkness seeping into his vision. No! No! He didn’t want to go yet. He didn’t want to die yet.

 

“Guv!” Rottweiler called from a distance.

 

Eggsy could barely feel anything now. His body slowly going limp. The darkness filling his vision even more. The next thing Eggsy felt, someone picked up his body, throwing him like garbage into the trunk and heard the door closed. In the far distance, Eggsy heard the motor of the car as well as Dean and the others yelling at each other. His body slamming against the inside walls of the trunk. As the darkness completely overcome his vision, his last thoughts ran through his mind.

 

_I’m so fucking sorry, mum._

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I haven't abandoned all my fics! D: I'm just having some writer's block for them. I'm sorry if I haven't updated any of them in a long time.  
> 2.) I've been typing up a Hartwin vampire AU fic for the past week and a half. I probably might not be able to finish the fic on time for Halloween. I'm still deciding if I should post the first chapter up on Halloween.  
> 3.) My Kingsman side-blog: [fellowshipofhartwin](http://fellowshipofhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
